


Girly Men

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: This story takes place immediately after Ph-Freakin'-D, which should be read first.
Kudos: 6





	Girly Men

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place immediately after Ph-Freakin'-D, which should be read first.

Blair walked out of the alley, and stopped. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He puffed a few short breaths through puckered lips and took a look around.

Jim was across the street, leaning backside to truck, arms crossed, head tilted slightly, squinting up into the sky. His chin jutted out just a bit and his left jaw muscle fluttered in time to whatever thought was taxing his brain.

Blair suppressed a snort. It was a classic Ellison look meant to convey the impression of being in deep thought, as if carefully measuring what to say, when in reality Jim knew precisely what the next words out of his mouth would be.

Blair did a quick ‘look both ways before crossing’, and scooted across the road.

“Geez, Jim,” Blair ventured gamely. “Don’t strain anything.”

Jim slanted a look at Blair, as one eyebrow quirked up a notch.

“Spill,” Blair demanded sternly, coaxing Jim by flickering his fingertips in a ‘gimme’ motion.

Jim ignored Blair momentarily, as if still at a loss for words. His eyes narrowed a bit, as he continued to scrutinize the one cloud passing overhead.

“B,” Jim said, causing Blair to frown and mouth ‘huh?’

“J”, he added after a short pause, “Sandburg,” he drew the name out, “P,” looking at Blair finally, “H’, as he tried not to grin, “D?” he questioned.

“What?” Blair exploded as he swatted Jim’s upper arm. “I was sixteen years old.”

“It sounds like a demented cross between Sesame Street and Doogie Howser,” Jim teased with a smirk. “B.J. Sandburg, PhD?” he added for emphasis.

“So you’re gonna tell me you never dreamt of, I dunno, being like, Joe Namath or something?” Blair retorted with an amused squawk as the swat segued into a shove.

Jim’s arm shot out in a counter-attack, snaring Blair around the neck. He bopped the top of Blair’s head lightly and added a noogie before releasing his hold.

“Jim Ellison, Star Quarterback,” Jim intoned mockingly, stifling a chuckle. “It has a nice ring to it, but I didn’t get all girly over it.”

“Who’re you calling girly, Mr. I get all teary-eyed over a little sage?” Blair wisecracked. He dodged Jim’s next swipe and darted around the front of the truck.

“Get in, Chief,” Jim said with a nod of his head and an air of exasperation.

“Where’re we headed?” Blair asked, tapping his hands against the hood of the truck.

Jim made shooing motions; with a look indicating Blair should get his grubby paws off the truck. “I thought we’d head over to the park for a little while, maybe toss a ball around, no hurry after all,” he answered. “Did I ever tell you about Stevie’s try-out for the high school baseball team?” Jim added with a glint of mischief in his eye.

Blair considered this for a minute, and then shook his head.

“Talk about girly-men,” Jim groaned as he opened the driver’s side door.

Blair smiled and climbed into the truck, kicking his backpack to one side. He settled in as Jim slid behind the wheel. As he adjusted his seatbelt, Blair wiggled his butt and bumped against a book lying in the middle of the seat. His hand dropped onto the well-worn cover and he hitched a breath. He looked over at Jim, confused.

“I, I, um, I dumped this,” Blair choked out.

Jim looked at the book, and then at Blair. He shrugged and said, “I thought we might need it.”

“Oh,” Blair replied, nodding, trusting Jim’s reason. “Okay.”

Jim put the truck in gear and pulled away from the curb. Blair fidgeted, and curled his fingers around the top edge of the book. He looked over his shoulder, craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of the Prospect Avenue road sign on the corner as they drove away.

Jim reached over and squeezed Blair’s neck gently, persuading Blair to turn his head and look at him.

Blair steadied himself in his sentinel’s strength and friendship as Jim reminded him of their agreement.

“No looking back, Chief.”

Blair nodded once.

“No looking back, Jim.”


End file.
